


One More Time

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After waking up in the new century, Steve had to face one more unexpected loss.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a female alpha/male omega fics, and Peggy/Steve fic, so that's how this fic exists. I actually have two ideas, one happy and one sad, but somehow writing the sad one was easier, so, unfortunately, this doesn't have much romance in it and more personal angsts instead.
> 
> Unbetaed. English is not my native language so *shrugs*.

Steve tries hard not to fall asleep.

The smell of Shawarma is sharp and it feels like he is being attacked by it. He was hungry—he can’t even remember the last time he ate something. And yet, his food remains untouched, unlike the several cups of coffee he has devoured. He is nauseous, and he thinks that if he tries to eat, he will end up throwing up the food—that happens a lot ever since he woke up. He is not sure if that is an aftereffect of his long years of sleep, or if his stomach doesn’t agree with this era’s food. He decides to push his food towards Thor, who has already eaten two and looks like he still can eat more.

He is so tired, after the battle ended his energy felt like it was zapped out of him. His body aches, but there is a particular twinge of pain in his lower stomach, more painful and acute. Some time in the battle, he started feeling it. He tries to remember whether he was hit or not there—but then again he did get thrown off a building so there isn’t a part of his body that didn’t get hit. Even the part where the chitauri weapon hit him is not as painful as his lower belly.

He waits for the others to finish their food. Truthfully, he wants to go back to his apartment—if it managed to survive—and just rest. But he can’t just leave his comrades, no? He has to make sure that they would be taken care of, especially Stark, and he still has to help with other things, like taking care of the destruction the Chitauri left. There are a lot of things to do, he can’t rest, yet.

He suppresses a groan when the pain he has been feeling intensified. He hopes that none of his teammates noticed that. In a team with spies like Romanoff and Barton, perhaps that hope is futile, but it is a testament to how tired they are that none of them notices, even when Steve ends up lowering his head and bites his lips as the pain intensifies again. His head swirls, the headache he already has also intensified and as he opened his eyes again, the world blurs.

He must be kinda out of it for longer than he thinks, because suddenly Stark is paying for all of their food and everyone is standing up, ready to go. When he turns his head, Romanoff is standing beside him, and he thinks that she is frowning. It is hard to check when his sight is blurry and swirling.

“What’s wrong?” He asks and grimaces as he can barely cover how tired he is by the way he talks.

“You okay, Cap?”

Does she notice?

“Yeah, you all finished?”

“You didn’t eat,” she points out and yeah, of course, she notices. Hopefully just that one thing.

“Not really hungry,” he says, forcing out a smile as he lies through his teeth, probably a stupid thing to do—lying to a spy who probably a master at detecting liars, “Let’s go then, if you are done.”

He tries to stand up, but he wobbles and almost falls as the world spins around him. Thor and Natasha both catch him, while the others turn to him, confused and concerned, and he starts feeling embarrassed at being the current center of attention. He wants to say sorry and that he is okay, but the world continues to spin, his stomach and head hurt so much he can’t bring himself to speak.

“Banner, he is bleeding,” he hears Romanoff say. He whips his head, worried. Who’s bleeding?

He hears rustles around him, but the world blackens. When he wakes up for a little, he is lying down on something and people are surrounding him, while far away he can hear an argument breaking out in a distance.

“What were you doing sending a pregnant omega into a battlefield?”

“We didn’t know he was pregnant.”

And then, he loses consciousness again.

***

Peggy smelt good.

The taste of her mouth ravishing him sent shivers throughout his body—perhaps that was because he was in heat, but he thought that even if Peggy kissed him at any other time, he would still feel the same. Peggy’s hand touched his body—unfortunately, his body was still covered by a t-shirt, a thin one, but he still didn’t have enough. He could feel himself slickening and all he wanted to do was spread his legs for Peggy. Just for Peggy.

When she pulled apart from him, she stared at him. She looked so pretty—so powerful in a different way than him. He wanted her. He shivered when he realized that he wanted her to be his alpha, wanted her to pull him apart.

“Are you really sure about this, Steve?” She asked, worry creeping through her voice. He wanted to make it disappear.

“Peggy,” He tried to say, but he was so hot and words were quite hard now, “Do you want to...do you...”

“I would like to be your alpha,” Peggy continued, caressing his cheek, “But I won’t do it if you just need me to fasten your heat.”

Oh. Right. They had a mission—Steve almost forgot about it. If he didn’t have anyone to spend his heat with, it would last long and he would have to miss the mission—they couldn’t afford to have one person missing, especially not Captain America. But no—that wasn’t the main reason he wanted Peggy. He shook his head, determined to convince her. At any other time, he wouldn’t have the courage to do this.

“No, it’s not just that,” he said, “I want you. I want you to be my alpha.”

“Are you sure about that?” Peggy asked again. He thought he fell in love even more now, with how Peggy tried to make sure that this was what he wanted.

“Yes,” He started feeling frustrated. He wanted her to fuck him already, and his heat hadn’t even started consuming him, “This is not the best circumstance, but...I want you. I love you. And I want you.”

“I love you, too,” Peggy smiled, now pulling him to a small bed in the corner of the room, pushing him to the bed and then started pulling his at his t-shirt, discarding it off, “Now tell me, have you ever been knotted before?”

“No, this...” he moaned when Peggy touched his nipples, already so sensitive. His cock twitched and his hole started pouring out more slick, “...you are my first,”

“I’ll take care of you,” Peggy promised, before taking his hands and guiding them to the buttons of her uniform, “Would you like to take off my clothes?”

“Yes, Alpha, please.”

***

He gains consciousness several times. When he truly wakes up, it doesn’t take a long time for him to realize that he is in a medical wing. He can hear machines chirping even though he still feels sluggish. He notes that his body doesn’t ache as much as before, though he still feels it. When he opens his eyes, the light attacks him and makes him feel dizzy, so he closes them again. As his mind becomes more active, he starts to question what had happened and how he ended up here. He thought he was okay—the battle was hard, but he had been through harder battles in the past.

When he opens his eyes again, slowly this time, he is surprised to see Fury standing by his side. Perhaps it shouldn’t be so surprising, considering that Fury did hover over him ever since he woke up in SHIELD’s custody.

“What ‘appened?” he wonders out loud, trying to sit up but stops when once again he felt pain in his lower stomach. It is only then he realized that he doesn’t wear any underwear beneath his hospital gown, instead, he is wearing pads—which reminds him of the times when he didn’t have the serum and his heats landed him in hospital.

He feels embarrassed as he realizes that maybe that is the cause. Was he in heat? He hasn’t had any in this century. And the last time...it was a few weeks before he crashed the plane. Peggy was with him and—he thought he would know if he is going to have another heat. But he hasn’t felt any of the symptoms. He doesn’t even feel like he is in heat, he just feels like he has been hit a lot.

“Captain,” Fury says, though it sounds as if he struggles to answer Steve’s question. Which is very unusual. It makes Steve worry, it is rare for him to just pass out. Is there something wrong with him?

Steve asks again, “How long have I been here?”

“Several hours,” Fury answers, before dragging a seat and sits by his bedside. Steve looks at him, questioning. Fury is stalling to tell him what is wrong. Instead of drilling Fury with questions, Steve chooses to wait instead. He is too tired to force Fury into answering his questions, anyway.

Steve starts counting the seconds, and he gets until 43 before Fury finally opens his mouth again and says, “I am sorry. We tried to save it, but it was too late and you lost the baby.”

He frowns. Baby? What baby? He can’t help but think, but it seems that his tongue asks that question for him.

“You were pregnant,” Fury finally tells him, “I am sorry.”

At first, he can’t understand. Pregnant? Him? Years of being deemed as infertile couldn’t be erased so easily, but then he realizes that he can get pregnant after the serum. And...he was pregnant? If he was pregnant then—

“I...was pregnant?” he repeats, his breathed hitches at that information, “But—I didn’t know! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t know.”

“I thought you checked me over, repeatedly.”

He went through a lot of tests after he woke up, medical ones, psychological ones. And yet no one told him that he was pregnant? No one realized that he was pregnant? He went into battles, carrying another life inside him. Horrors dawn on him that he is responsible for losing the baby.

“Our staff seemed to miss it, we are investigating it, but it seemed that you were pregnant when you were asleep.”

He was pregnant. Not anymore. He lost the baby. He killed his baby.

“I...lost the baby,” He mutters in anguish, and he feels like he was standing in the middle of Times Square again as he realizes how many things he has lost, “I lost Peggy’s baby.”

When he woke up, it turned out that he didn’t lose everything. Now, he does. Maybe it shouldn’t hurt so much, he had gone through this. But why does it hurt so much?

“You were bleeding heavily, but we managed to stop it,” Fury continues to explain, thought Steve barely hears him. His mind is reeling from all the information, his mind keeps repeating ‘I lost the baby’.

He touches his stomach as Fury says, “We would like to keep you here overnight, in case there is more bleeding.”

“I want to be alone,” he declares, his voice wavering. He wants to cry, to scream at the unfairness of everything. But he can’t. He can’t break down in front of the others. Fury nodded.

“Call the nurses if you need anything.”

***

Peggy took him slowly, at first. She made sure to fulfill her promise to take care of him, fingering him and loosening him up until he begged, until he was sure that he wouldn’t get hurt. When Peggy finally started entering him, it felt so good he thought he saw stars. His heat finally started clouding his mind and all he wanted was for Peggy to knot him and knock him up.

“Don’t worry,” Peggy assured him, “After the war, I will put so many pups in you. We will have a big family.”

Steve got wetter at the thought of that.

After the first round of knotting, it seemed that Peggy was finally sure that Steve wouldn’t be hurt—if he was coherent, he probably would say that he was a super soldier, after all—and started fucking him wildly, discarding her worries and finally reveling in the pleasure of fucking and knotting an omega, just like how Steve was reveling in the feeling of having an Alpha inside of him, taking him as she wanted. At one point, Peggy was fucking him so hard he thought she was the one who was a super-soldier. Or perhaps it was only because his body felt like jelly.

His heat, surprisingly, only lasted a day. The next afternoon, it had simmered down and Peggy was knotting him one last time, before pulling out and then flopping down beside him, her body close to him.

“That was good,” Steve said, feeling satisfied, his mind started clearing up, “I hope I am not too disappointing.”

Peggy was the one who did everything while all Steve did was receiving.

“You are not,” Peggy said and Steve loved how she was a little breathless. He turned his body, staring at her and smiled wildly, daring himself to reach out and hold her hand.

“You took care of me so well,” he murmured, “Alpha.”

He liked the sound of his own voice saying that, while Peggy shivered a little hearing that.

“I sure hope you didn’t regret it.”

“Never,” he got up a little and now, he was the one giving her a chaste kiss before lying down again, pulling the blanket to cover both of them. It was thin—the omega barrack barely had anything, there weren’t many omegas here. They were silent for a while, catching up their breaths before Steve started to wonder, “Do you mean it?”

“What?”

“Do you...want to settle down with me? After the war’s over?”

“Of course. I do want to have my own family, along with a lot of other things.”

Steve felt so happy hearing that confirmation. Peggy wanted to be with him.

“Me, too. Now I can’t wait for my next heat.”

“Or my rut.”

“Or your rut.”

“Hopefully we will be better prepared next time,” Peggy wished, pulling herself closer to Steve again, using his hand as a pillow before smiling up to Steve, “I would love to explore more things with you.”

For once, he had something to look forward to in the future.

***

SHIELD medical staff let him go after one full day, being observed and poked around once again. They told him to call or go back if he had another bleeding, but he barely listened to them. Fury took him back to his apartment, their whole trip was spent in silence. Steve was not in the mood to talk.

He was angry at them for not realizing that he was pregnant.

He is angry at himself for not knowing, for losing the baby, for everything. As he enters his thankfully still intact apartment, he suddenly wants to trash it, want to ruin something. He probably needed to go to the boxing gym—but he is not in the mood to ride a subway to go there, and he is not even sure if he can’t do that in the light of the battle. He wants to go help—there are a lot of things he can help with, but the doctors caution against that.

As if he can lose another baby.

He chooses to lay down on his bed, still feeling so tired, so wrung out, even after one day full of lying down. The fact that he lost his own child still haunts him—he doesn’t know if it will ever stop. He thinks, if he found out earlier, it would be better. He would be shocked, of course, he would mourn that the baby would not have its two parents taking care of it, but he would deal with that. He would be happy that at least, he had something to fight for, to hold on to.

Dealing with having a child is easier than dealing with losing one.

He sits down again, fumbling to get something from his drawer beside the bed. He takes out a compass—the compass that his founders found not far from him. He opens it and stares at Peggy’s photograph there. She is still alive, old but alive, just several hours away from him. He hasn’t seen her, not yet, too afraid to do so.

And now he doesn’t know if he could ever face her, knowing that he has failed her.

Now, alone in the confines of his room, he finally can’t stop his tears from falling down, can’t stop his grief from taking over him. He hasn’t cried since he wakes up—he doesn’t want to. But now with another loss, he finally breaks down.

“I am sorry,” He starts to sob, clutching the compass to his chest, “I am so sorry.”

The future is bleak.


End file.
